Mutski Shinonome
is the younger brother of Satsuki Sakurada, as well as the uncle of the nine Sakurada siblings. He is a minor character in the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Appearance Mutski is a tall man with spiky light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His nephew Teru inherited his uncle's spiky brown hair, but Mutski's hair is less thick than Teru's. Mutski has a very muscular build as well, and broad shoulders. Personality As a child, Mutski was outspoken, blunt, and quite childish. He was highly curious and sometimes even overly dramatic in some situations, like when his older sister Satsuki brought home Souichirou, a boy, to their home for the first time. However, Mutski was still very kind and willing to learn, like when he asked Souichirou how to get bigger and taller. He was very energetic, cheerful, and rarely afraid to speak his mind, but quite picky when it came to eating vegetables like many other children. He was also very light-hearted and carefree, as he'd rather play cards instead of doing his homework. Teru's personality is noted to be quite similar to his uncle. As an adult, Mutski has matured. He became calmer and more level-headed, but some traits from his younger days still remained, as he argued about some small trivial matters with his nephew Shuu. Background Mutski is the youngest son and the fourth child born to Daigorou Shinonome and Chieko Shinonome. He is the younger brother of Satsuki Sakurada. When Satsuki first brought her future husband Souichirou Sakurada home, Mutski was very surprised since he claimed that Satsuki was always serious. Mutski and his younger sister Mina were noted to have interest, curiosity, and anticipation. The siblings and Souichirou then had dinner, when thereafter Mutski suggested that he and the others (Satsuki and Souichirou excluded) should play cards, only to be informed that they have homework. When asking for help from his older brother Kanna, he declined, with Mina offering to help him instead. At an unknown time in his life, Mutski married an unnamed woman and had children with her. Plot Mutski was first seen when the Sakurada family decided to visit Daigorou and the rest of the Shinonome family on New Year's Eve. He was happy to see Shuu and Teru again and become proud of their growth. He also informed the two that Kanna would come the next day. When seeing Shuu's bride Hana Satou, he commented on her being cute. When Shuu mentioned that she was the cutest in the world, the two got in an argument about whose wife was cuter. Mutski's children were also seen being present at the party. Relationships Mina Shinonome Mina is Mutski's younger sister by a few years. As children, they were very close, and their relationship resembled that of their nephew and niece. They were often seen by each other's side, and Mutski cared for his younger sister while Mina also was very attached to her older brother, as she wanted to help him with his homework when the others didn't want to help. It is unknown how their relationship is as adults. Shuu Sakurada While Mutski was seen being happy upon seeing Shuu again, they argued about whose wife was the cutest right after meeting each other after a long time. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Shinonome Family